btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Race to the Finish
Race to the Finish ''(released in the US as ''Race to the Finish: The Movie) is the 2008 Bob the Builder Special. It was the last special in the series produced in stop-motion and to be animated by HOT Animation. Plot It's the first ever Sunflower Valley Games and Bob and the team have a big job to do: building a huge sports stadium! For such a big project, Bob brings in some very special help from the big city - two new machines called Gripper and Grabber. But with Wendy off training as Sunflower Valley's star athlete and Gripper and Grabber exploring the valley instead of working, the stadium is in jeopardy - until a nerve-wracking mountain-top crisis pulls the team together! Characters * Bob * Wendy * Scoop * Muck * Dizzy * Roley * Lofty * Scrambler * Packer * Mr. Bernard Bentley * Mr. Beasley * Angelo Sabatini * Sunny * Saffron * Carlo and Cassia Sabatini * Meg * David Dixon * Micky Picker * Ricky Picker * Vicky Picker * Spud (speaking cameo) * Robert (speaking cameo) * Mrs. Barbara Bentley (speaking cameo) * Annie (speaking cameo) * Farmer Pickles (cameo) * Marjorie (cameo) * Max (cameo) * Pablo Sabatini (cameo) * J.J. (cameo) Characters Introduced * Gripper and Grabber Cast UK * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley, Lofty and Angelo Sabatini * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop, Muck, Spud, Mr. Bentley, Mr. Beasley, David Dixon, Packer and Grabber * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Mrs. Bentley and Meg * Rupert Degas as Scrambler and Gripper * Richard Briers as Robert * Unknown as Sunny * Unknown as Saffron * Unknown as Carlo Sabatini * Unknown as Cassia Sabatini * Unknown as Micky Picker * Unknown as Ricky Picker * Unknown as Vicky Picker * Unknown as Annie US * Marc Silk as Bob and Mr. Beasley * Lorelei King as Wendy, Dizzy, Roley and Mrs. Bentley * Alan Marriott as Scoop and David Dixon * Lachele Carl as Muck * Emma Tate as Lofty * Vincent Marzello as Robert and Angelo Sabatini * Rob Rackstraw as Spud, Mr. Bentley and Grabber * Rupert Degas as Scrambler, Packer and Gripper * Kate Harbour as Meg * Unknown as Sunny * Unknown as Saffron * Unknown as Carlo Sabatini * Unknown as Cassia Sabatini * Unknown as Micky Picker * Unknown as Ricky Picker * Unknown as Vicky Picker * Unknown as Annie Trivia * This marked the first appearance of Gripper and Grabber. * The possibility of an arena/sports stadium was foreshadowed in ''Go, Mr. Bentley, Go'''' (''Season 15). * This used the most unnamed machines in the whole stop-motion series. * This is the longest time Bob and his team stayed up long enough even when it's dark for the games to be held. They didn't even look tired by the end. * This special takes place towards the end of the sixteenth season. * This special features Gripper, Grabber, Bob, Wendy, Scoop and Lofty as the main characters. * According to Wendy, the Bobland Bay Sports stadium is indeed the biggest structure they ever built which is true as it took the whole team three days to build. * This special is based off the Olympics. Thomas and Friends would eventually adapt this idea in a special in 2016 called The Great Race. * The fairy tree topper from A Christmas To Remember makes a re-appearance in Spud's bedroom. * This special marks the final cameo appearance of J.J. to date. *This special marks David Dixon's first appearance since Wendy's Party Plan (Season 10) and currently his final appearance in the franchise to date. Category:Specials Category:Project: Build It specials Category:2008 UK Category:2009 US Category:CBeebies specials